Studies are in progress on the synthesis and structure elucidation of carbon-phosphorus heterocycles of potential carcinostats activity. Phosphorus analogs of known carcinostats and of certain natural products are under investigation. NMR analysis of the stereochemistry of all compounds is also a vital part of the program.